


Outsiders

by mullu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post Swan Song, solo es wincesto si lo lees correctamente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/pseuds/mullu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es infeliz, con Ben y Lisa. No es una mala vida. Es la vida que a Sam le hubiera gustado llevar. A Sam, que está encerrado con los dos bastardos más grandes de la creación para que gente como Lisa pueda preocuparse por cosas como lo crecido que está el cesped, para que niños como Ben puedan escuchar a alguien cantar sobre "outsiders".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insideblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/gifts).



> Inspirado en la canción "The Outsiders" de Needtobreath (a quien Blue, mi compañera de carreteras perdidas, me presentó).

Siempre se burló del gusto de Sam para la música, pero lo cierto es que tampoco era malo. Por supuesto, era su obligación como hermano mayor burlarse (y Dean siempre cumplió sus obligaciones). Ahora quisiera habérselo dicho. Que cuando se fue a Stanford cogía ese cassette que grabó a los 15 (para ponerlo en la carretera en sus arranques de rebeldía, cuando papá los dejaba solos con el Impala), y que si a veces derramaba una lágrima escuchando a un montón de frustados berrear sobre lo terrible que eran sus vidas, no era por lo malas que eran las canciones.

Ben escucha a Metallica y Mötorhead, por supuesto. Tiene esa cosa de emular a Dean. Sam nunca pasó por esa fase. Aún así, de vez en cuando vuelve a su personalidad propia y escucha cosas como ésa que suena ahora, colándose por la ventana de la habitación hasta el jardín, donde Dean corta el cesped y finge que es normal, que nunca ha cortado otra cosa que el cesped de un jardín en los suburbios (que nunca ha cortado cosas que sangran, denso y oscuro, cargadas de veneno y azufre).

 

_And through everything we've learned We've finally come to terms_

_We are the outsiders_

 

No es infeliz, con Ben y Lisa. No es una mala vida. Es una vida, supone, que le hubiera gustado llevar. Supone. La sensación predominante (después de _lo prometí_ , después de _es todo lo que puedo hacer por él_ ) es que esta es la vida que _a Sammy_ le hubiera gustado llevar. A Sammy, que está encerrado con los dos bastardos más grandes de la creación para que gente como Lisa pueda preocuparse por cosas como lo crecido que está el cesped, para que niños como Ben puedan escuchar a alguien cantar sobre "outsiders".

Tiene el Impala cubierto en el garage. Dice que es porque atrae demasiada atención. Pero lo cierto es que atrae recuerdos. Recuerdos que ya cuesta suficiente fingir que no tiene en la mente todo el tiempo sin necesidad de descubrir el Impala.

 

_On the outside_

_You're free to roam_

 

Carreteras infinitas y Sam dormido su lado, el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro, esperando su turno al volante.

 

_On the outside_

_We found a home_

 

Moteles baratos que se mezclan en la memoria, nunca más pertenencias de las que caben en el maletero, bares de mala muerte y desayuno en el camino. Siempre, siempre a su lado, la persona que más le importa, en quien más confía.

A veces no sabe qué hacer con esta casa que no es su hogar, con esta familia que no es _Sam_. No sabe si Sam llegó a entenderlo. Sospecha que sí. Que así crecieron, es lo que conocen... pero es más que eso.

 

_On the outside_

_We choose to be_


End file.
